


Fists of Justice

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Martial Arts Movie, Post-Game(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: With Akira back home until he goes back to college, the Phantom Thieves' lives seems ready to return to normal. But two scumbags they didn't end up dealing with turn up to strike at them. They make a terrible mistake. Inspired by a request in thekinkmeme thread





	Fists of Justice

Sugimura's vehicle was caught in the traffic jam. It was a mild annoyance, but these last months, the red headed political scion's mood had been sour by default. His father had been getting increasingly concerned about the alliance with the Okumura family. He hadn't told him yet about the troubles that had been encountered there.

Which was when there was a knocking at the window of his limousine, and saw a long haired man in a garish, cheap suit knock, he scowled in irritation. The bodyguard sitting next to him gave a worried look. “I'll get rid of him, sir.”

Sugimura raised a hand. “No, I'll take care of this one myself.” He lowered the one way transparant window, giving the man a look of utter disdain. He looked like some kind of host. “Do not touch my car. It is worth more than you. What do you want? There's no seedy, low-class brothel for you to try to tempt me into, so I'm vaguely curious what reason you might have to disturb me.”

“Hah, good joke, Sugimura-san.” The man said in a cloyingly cheerful voice. “Name's Tsukasa, we've got some shit to talk about.”

“No we don't.” Sigumura said, pressing the button to raise the window again.

“Wait, wait, wait. It's about Haru Okumara and her friends.” He hastily added. The window stopped, then lowered again.

“What of them?” He said coldly.

“Two of her friends fucked me over. Word on the street is that a few months ago, you had some girl trouble as well out in central street.” The memory of the humiliation that had started the troubles in his engagement, and the fact that it was known by this figure irritated him all the more. “I'm thinking we could help each other out.”

He glared at the man, then shrugged and opened the vehicle. “Get inside. Don't touch anything. And be as brief as possible.”

The man grinned and quickly got in, looking around and whistling low. “Nice ride, man, nice ride.” He must have noticed the impatient glare, because he got to the point. “Anyway, one of her friends, bitch called Makoto Niijima messed with my relation with my girl as well. Been hounding my ass online as well, really breaking my mojo. So I'm feeling you, my man.”

“This conversation will go a lot better if you stop trying to be my friend, host, and start telling me how you can be useful to me.”

“Alright, straight to the point. I get ya. I managed to get some friends to lay down some hurt on the bitch and her friends. But her dad was a big ass famous cop. I'm gonna need some pull to deal with the fallout of this thing without my boys going to jail. And even I know your name got pull.” He gave a grin.

And for once, the guttertrash didn't annoy Sugimura. It was ever since she started hanging with her new circle of friends that she had become frustratingly obstinate and wilful. Perhaps he'd gone about it the wrong way. He reached into his wallet and took out a business card with the number of the family's lawyer. “Take this.” He pulled it back the moment the man reached out to it. “Haru Okumura is not to be touched by the likes of you or your friends. But her friends, well, I obviously would not ask you to commit a crime.”

He grinned. “Reading you loud and clear, Sugimura-san, reading you loud and clear. We're all honest citizens here. Oh, a recommendation? Cafe Leblanc I heard has fucking delicious coffee. Especially on Saturdays. You really should visit it then at 4 PM. Maybe after that, you'd feel like visiting our club? I know it's not usually your scene, but I'm thinking you'd enjoy the show.”

Sugimura grinned. “I might take you up on that recommendation. Very well. Now, if you don't mind?” He looked at the door pointedly.

…

It was a bright Saturday afternoon when Makoto was becoming more familiar with 'a girls' day out' alongside Futaba, Haru, Ann, Shiho and Eiko. She'd never really gotten into it herself, but Ann and Eiko seemed to ignite each other to greater enthusiasm. Even if not all of their activities were that interesting to her, just being in the company of friends made them better. Besides, it was one of the last chances to really enjoy being a high school girl, with three of them (Eiko had gotten accepted!) going off to college soon. Futaba was pretty nervous about her first school year at Kosei, and they'd bought some things for her too.

And then Ann, Futaba and Haru's cellphone simultaneously buzzed. A message from that one chat group. 

“Attack on Leblanc.” It just said.

Haru paid for the cab as they rushed back as soon as they could. Neither Shiho nor Eiko could be convinced to stay behind. The message that the attackers had left at least reassured Makoto that she wasn't taking those two into danger. Part of her chided herself. It wasn't like Ann, Haru and Futaba were any more equipped to deal with attackers now.

When they arrived, the damage could be seen from the street. The glass in the door and window was shattered. The cloth covering with the name ripped up. But it paled to what was inside. The place had been ravaged. The expensive coffee brewing equipment had been thoroughly smashed by blunt objects, the seats ripped up. But worse yet than that were the people inside. 

Sojiro was talking to a police officer, holding an ice pack against his bloody nose, his usual glasses gone, probably broken somewhere. His beard looked like it'd been cut with a knife.

Yusuke too looked bruised, his lip swollen. But the most painful wound was cradled into his arm. The Sayuri no longer was hanging from the wall, but was cradled into his arms, hidden from the world, the blue haired boy weeping.

And then there was Ryuji. Of course he'd fight hardest, even when the odds were overwhelming. Dr. Tae was tending to him. He looked barely conscious. But worst was the leg, the bad leg, twisted at an unnatural angle. They'd found out that weak spot. And they'd broken his leg again.

There was a flurry of movement. Futaba ran in tears to her father, Ann and Shiho ran towards Ryuji. Haru went to look after Yusuke. Makoto felt that she too should step forward, to look after someone. To help someone. But she felt frozen, like a black rage was choking her, and all she could do was to focus on continuing to breathe.

Her phone buzzed. She mutely grabbed it. The text was from a number she had in her contacts as 'Tsukasa (dirtbag)' “Hey MakoC, long time no c. (winky face) hows ur frnds? (giggling face) hoping to meet qt redhead. Missed her tday (sadface) Oh, ur friend Haru's boy sends his best. Bit of a stuck up (poo-emoji) but we do our best to get along. He misses her. U think u can cm by club today? If not, no matter, CU soon N E way.”

And just like that, she couldn't breathe at all. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. All she could do was feel the rage and the pain rush through her. Not since Kaneshiro had she felt quite like this. No, no it was worse. Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a gasp next to her did she look aside to see Eiko reading over her shoulder.

“Oh no. It's my fault. It's Tsukasa. I'm sorry, Makoto, I...”

She reached out and grabbed her. “It's not!” She growled. She saw a brief flash of shock and fear in Eiko's eye. Her hands were not fit to comfort, her voice could not soothe. Not now. “It's not.” she managed a somewhat normal. “It's not your fault. It's his.”

Haru returned. “Are you alright, Makoto?” Her voice was sweet as ever, and Makoto both envied her and resented her a bit for it at that point. “Yusuke told me that... Sugimura was here when the attack happened, but they never attacked him.”

Makoto felt her rage flare up, and her throat once more choked up. So she just held up the cell phone for Haru to see.

Haru's big brown eyes hardened when she read the text. She was silent for a moment, then just closed her eyes and nodded. “Very well. Alright. I'll take care of Sugimura. I suppose I should have done long ago, but I thought he'd just give up.” She said, her voice cold, and faintly absent. As if dealing with some unpleasant chore she had forgotten.

“I'll take care of Tsukasa.” Makoto tried to say it quietly, but it came out as a snarl.

“I won't have it.” Sojiro stepped forward, with Futaba clinging to him. “You girls have already gotten in enough danger. Let the police handle this. I don't want you getting hurt.”

Makoto wanted to snarl that Futaba was threatened, wanted to shout that she knew just how much the police could do about this, but she wasn't quite so far gone that she'd risk hurting the grouchy coffee-shop owner. So, she channelled her best Class President. (Persona, a mask, it felt paper thin right now) and nodded. “I... mean of course that I will talk to my sister. She might still know some people who can get on this.” Fat chance. A prosecutor who turns defence attorney is the worst kind of traitor to her old colleagues. And it wasn't like Sae had focused on buddying up to colleagues. Sojiro looked unconvinced, but couldn't really say more.

“If you don't mind, I'll drive her home.” Takemi Tae stood next to him. “It sounds like the ambulance is here. I advise everyone to go along, and get themselves checked out.”

Makoto found herself speaking. “Ann, Shiho, Eiko, can you look after them?”

“Mako-chan. What about you,” Eiko held her arm. “Who's going to take care of you?”

And those tender words briefly quenched that fire. And at that point she knew that even if Eiko had never been through the same things as the other Phantom Thieves, she was as much a friend as the others. She put a hand on her shoulder. “I... thank you, Eiko-chan. I just... need to do a thing by myself. And I need someone to be kind and sweet and hopeful for them. And I... can't be that right now. Please, can you help them for me?”

Eiko hesitated, but then nodded. “Alright. But you come back soon, okay? And then I'll talk, and you can be shouty and scary and stuff with me for a while.”

Makoto nodded. “I will, thanks.” She headed out, alongside Dr Tae, heading towards her clinic.

“Let's go inside and get you something to help.” The doctor said.

“I don't need anything. I am feeling fine.” She said.

“Not for now. I mean for the stupid thing you're about to do.” The doctor said casually.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Takemi-sensei.” Makoto said, still having trouble keeping the Class President voice working properly.

“Ugh. Look, your cat-carrying friend couldn't really keep things a secret, and you look about twice as angry before he went and did the Phantom Thief thing with my old teacher. So, you about to get back into the heart stealing business with all this?” That was certainly a way to break Makoto out of her shell.

“I... no, we don't... we can't do that any more.” It wasn't that big a secret any more. Akira had admitted it in front of the courts after all. “I'm just going to hurt them.”

The doctor's eyebrows went up, and she looked thoughtful for a moment. “Alright. I shouldn't do this. But enabling you kids saved the world before, so I figure I'll continue to assume you know what you're doing. Don't get killed. I'll feel really terrible if that happens.” She stood and moved into the back.

Makoto was left pondering her words. Did she know what she was doing? She'd always studied Aikido. A good way to defend yourself without harming your opponent too much. She'd been good at it. And then her adventures in the Metaverse started. Not only did it vastly increase her motivation and drive into improving her form, but the practice of fighting enemies that were actually trying to kill her.

It wasn't all good of course. Outside of the Metaverse, she didn't quite have the strength of being inside, and fighting against Shadows was a lot more merciless and all-out than her teacher taught her. In her spars, she had to really focus on applying only the right amount of force, or she'd risk injuring them, as she did the Shadows. But all in all, her teacher had complimented her, and she'd advanced quickly. She was always so in control, he'd said. And he'd told about the emotional part of the martial art, about compassion for one's opponent, and to use the least amount of force.

She was about to disappoint him greatly. Her father too, would have disapproved.

_You have found your own justice. Please never lose sight of it again_

She was fine with that.

Takemi-sensei returned, holding a single, white capsule for her. “Alright, this one doesn't really have a name. To be honest, I'm not making it any more, because the side-effects are going to wreck you. Don't make any plans for next week. But for today, should reduce the effects of pain and shock to your system and increase your focus. Yours for the low price of never telling anyone I gave you this, because they'll have my license.”

Makoto took it. “I'll take it.”

…

The 'Fallen Cherry Blossom' Club was in Shinjuku, because of course it was. Takemi-sensei had driven here there, and said she'd be close by to deal with the aftermath. When she got to the door, two burly figures were turning people away, saying it was a private party. When she appeared though, they grinned in a wolfish way, and stepped aside.

She barely gave them a look, didn't give them a word, simply bit down on the capsule and stepped inside. 

It was dark and shadowy, with several alcoves with comfortable couches, a bar, several obscene decorations and a large stage, where the main target of her rage, Tsukasa was standing on, holding a mike. She looked at one of the seats on a raised platform. Sugimura was lounging on a chair, giving his drink a displeased look, two suited bodyguards standing behind him and watching her enter. 

Tsukasa grinned and spoke. “Oooh, and there is our guest of honour, Mako-chan, herself. Hahah, be careful with her boys. She's a clever one. Fooled me pretty good, back in the day, naughty, naughty.” He wagged his finger at her. “You got any tricks now, Mako-chan?”

She felt the medicine starting to kick in, a coolness covering her body. She counted, without the bodyguards, there were eight men. Ten if you counted the two outside. Some of them still had bruises from the fight in Leblanc. Her brain told her that she had never really fought that much outside of the Metaverse, not seriously. That this was in fact dangerous. That some of these men might also be martial artists, or carry weapons.

But her heart, her heart remembered that she had faced a god. And it wasn't having any of this. She gave Tsukasa a look of cold contempt. “No. No tricks.”

He didn't seem to catch it. “Ah, very good. So glad that you are being smart. Not that big a mouth without Glasses-kun, eh? Now, you're going to make up for all the trouble you've made me. I think maybe a dance would....”

“Shut the fuck up.” She shouted. “You think I'm here to beg you off, you pathetic, limp-dicked piece of shit? I'm here to kick your sorry ass and make you pay for what you did to my friends. All of you! Except you!” She pointed at Sugimura. “Haru's gonna take care of you. She's less kind than I am.”

The brief look of shock and fear, visible even through the hair hanging in front of his face was satisfying. He then hissed out. “Get that bitch. Teach her a lesson.”

And that was as far as the talk went. The two closest stepped towards her. She stood and waited. One of them (she mentally designated him One) reached out. It was barely a grapple attempt. More a contemptuous reaching out to grab her. It reminded her of the carefully telegraphed moves done towards novices. A simple shoulder grab. Respond with first technique, Ikyo. One hand on wirst, one hand just above the elbow, pull and use his momentum and then twist him to the ground, but careful not to use too much force or...

The man screamed.

...you cause injury to the elbow. 

Makoto finished the move, dropping the screaming man to the ground, then turned to the other one, (Two) who was just staring openly for a moment, dumbstruck. She switched from Tori to Uke, from countering to initiate the attack. But she didn't expect to be receiving a counter from this one. A vertical stroke just under his eye, a blow to the solar plexus and a punch towards his nose that sent him sprawling backwards on a table.

Probably not out, but not an immediate threat, and she saw the others rush her. Three (Three, Four and Five) of them were closest. She grabbed a chair, raising it and tossing it towards Four in the middle distance. It would slow him down a bit, and give her a bit more time to deal with Three

He yelled an insult at her, and threw a furious punch. Go for a Yonkyo, grab wrist, grab under elbow, press on the nerve, throw to the ground and then twist the arm until the opponent taps out but be careful not to...

Another scream and a terrible pop.

...dislocate his arm.

She stood, and noticed Four there, but hesitated to attack, wanting to wait for his friends. That was a good move. What was not a good move was to move his eyes away from her to see how close his buddies were, while he was within striking distance.

One, two steps, and a forceful blow between the legs, which was of course entirely against the rules. No scream this time, her opponent just folded up and fell. She returned to a neutral stand to see Five holding his guard up, with Six after him starting to circle her. They were hoping to swam her now.

So she stepped forward and struck towards the defences, hearing a grunt of pain when she struck his block. As her arm pulled back, Five reached out to grab her wrist as she expected. She brought her other hand to the back of his head and pushed, using his forward momentum to spin him around so he was in between her and the guy circling her. And also closer to the table. Be aware of any objects where you fight, so you don't...

The man's face slammed into the table with a satisfying crunch.

...slam him into the object instead of throwing him to the floor. She turned, knowing Six would need to get past the interference his hurting buddy had become, and turned towards the rest of the group. There was a shock of pain as one of them, Seven, had been a bit faster than she'd expected, and landed a blow to her stomach. But between the focus and the chemical help, it felt distant. 

She stepped forward, grabbing and moving along with the arm that was hurriedly being pulled back and circled. She could take him out as well, but instead, she chose to toss him at the group of three (Eight, Nine, Ten) that was coming towards her, sending Eight and Nine stumbling back, and leaving Ten suddenly without support.

Seeing the panic in his eye, she moved as if to throw a punch, and his hands came up trying to grab her wrist. Her punch became a grab, and she heard him cry out in fear the moment his wrist got grabbed, knowing what was to happen. Twist turn and...

New shots of pain. Six had gotten there quicker than she expected and slammed a chair in her back. She grunted, but finished going into the incorrect Sankyo, grabbing the fingers and pushing them past the point you should, causing another scream of pain.

She turned around, seeing that Six had backed off quickly. A moment of respite let her see that Two had gotten up and had shouted for the two at the exit who were running in (Eleven and Twelve) Eight and Nine were helping Seven up. Tsukasa was just looking on in fear and anger. Sugimura looked annoyed, but hadn't moved from his table.

No point in waiting. Her opponents were divided still, and giving them time would let them gather up. Six, still holding the chair, was the most isolated one. Feeling emboldened by his strike, he raised the chair again, her hands quickly finding his right elbow, pulling the arm down, locking the elbow and then doing what you should never do and pushing a bit further so it went snap. A terribly wrong Gokyo.

Two groups of three left, but Two was lingering behind Eleven and Twelve. He didn't look like he had much spirit for a fight in him. So she broke into a sprint towards Eleven, hearing Six, Seven and Eight follow her.

When Eleven's leg lashed out, it was a deliberate and well drilled karate kick catching her full on the jaw. Twelve followed up by a brutal gut punch while she was still recovering. The two blows should probably knock down a high school girl. At the very least stagger her for the roundhouse kick Eleven was winding up to finish her.

But she was a Phantom Thief. In the depths of the Metaverse, she'd suffered far, far worse than this. And that wasn't counting Takemi-sensei's expertise coursing through her veins now. She grabbed the leg out of the air, quickly sending Eleven to the floor in such a way that he was in Twelve's way, and established an ankle lock and then broke the rules of Aikido, and also his ankle.

Twelve threw another punch, and it was a good fast one that almost got past her. Almost. She pulled him down on top of his sobbing friend, and with a twist, dislocated another shoulder. Rising up she faced Two.

Two then shook his head, screamed out an apology and ran for the door. She turned. Six Seven and Eight had stopped their pursuit. Their faces were pale and they were exchanging worried glances.

Makoto took a step forward. They took a step backward. Vaguely, Makoto took note that this was what power felt like, and it felt good, and she should be on her guard for this. She looked each of them in the eye, none of them willing to hold her gaze, ignoring the shouts from Tsukasa.

She made a dismissive 'tsh' sound and gestured with a shake from her head towards the door. There was a look of relief from the three as they ran like hell past her towards the exit. She heard a disgusted sound coming from Sugimura's place. Tsukasa on the other hand, abandoned the stage and his pride and just tried to run for the same door.

Makoto was faster though, blocking his way. Then Tsukasa tried to go for the service door behind the bar, but once again, he was just too slow. 

So that's when he pulled a knife. “J... just let me go, okay bitch. We're... we're even alright? F... fucking hell. I'll... I'll leave high school girls alone, right?” His hand shook, his eyes darted around. “It was... it was Sugimura's idea, alright? I'm not... I'm not trying to attack you. Just wanna get outta here.”

She didn't think he actually dared to use the knife after her demonstrations. A fancy bottle caught the corner of her eye. She pointed at it. “That looks like a pretty expensive bottle of sake.” 

His eyes turned towards it in confusion. “Huh?”

Her left hand grabbed the wrist of his knife hand. Her right hand grabbed the half-empty bottle. And in a move that had nothing to do with Aikido slammed the bottle into the side of his head, causing a rain of shards and rice wine to explode, sending him to the ground.

“Wasn't that why you asked Eiko the money? To pay up for the expensive sake bottle you broke? She did ask me to help you pay.” She raised the broken bottle, red eyes glaring mercilessly down.

“No, no... please....”

“How many girls' life did you ruin with that pretty face of yours?” She snarled. She brought the botltle down, left of the host's left eye, pressing in deeply, then tearing through skin on a rough diagonal line to the lower right side of his face. The screams briefly overwhelmed the cries of his unfortunate allies, before lowering to join the sobbing and moaning chorus.

Makoto tossed the bottle. Feeling both ashamed, satisfied, and ashamed at being satisfied as she looked up at Sugimura. He just looked down at her. “Hmpf, quite a show. I hope you are not intending to do anything rash, girl? You are in enough trouble as it is. I have nothing to do with this trash, or his little plans of course.”

“I told you... I'm not the one who deals with you.”

The redhead grinned smugly. “Hah, but I might be the one who deals with you. So sad to see a good girl get led astray by delinquent friends. I suppose I should call the police really.” He reached for his phone, which rung at that moment. The two bodygards' cell phone too buzzed.

Surprised, he answered it. “Good afternoon.” The voice on the other line spoke. “What?” 

…

Some time earlier

“Thank you for taking the time to speak to me, Sugimura-san. I hesitated to contact you directly, but I speak regarding your son. I know you intended him to be the part of the connection between our two families, but I regret to say he has turned out to be a point of strife. I will not go into details now, but suffice to say, he has gone beyond making an engagement impossible. I cannot allow a man like him to hold power any more.”

“I will bring him down, Sugimura-san, and if I must bring you down with him to accomplish that, I will. I have resources at my disposal, and I will use them. I know this will harm the company, but I find it worth it. I will go on the record to every TV-show and gossip rag that will have me and speak of every indignity your son has visited upon me, even if I sink my own reputation doing this. And I will name you as well. I will fund every political opponent you have and make your position untenable.”

“Or you can remove your hands from him. My father was not... a good man, yet I believe I turned out well. I shouldn't blame you for your son's failures. If you distance yourself from him, disown him publicly, I will just as publicly thank you for your strong sense of justice, and our families will have their alliance, even if no marriage bond exists.”

“I am sorry for putting you into this position, Sugimura-san. I know it is a painful choice. But I need you to choose now.”

…

“Father? What is... No... No she's lying. Father, let me explain. Hello, hello?” Sugimura's cellphone continued to buzz with messages as his social network rapidly collapsed. The two body guards read their own messages and without a single word walked away, stopping only briefly to give Makoto an apologetic bow before they left in haste.

Sugimura finished screaming a sobbing message in the voice mail he arrived in and turned towards Makoto. “You... you gotta tell her to call it off. I'll... leave her alone. I never ordered this. Damn it. This is...”

Makoto shrugged. “I told you she's less kind than me.”

“I can... I can testify against you. If you don't I'll... I'll make sure you go to jail for assault against him.”

“What's that about assault?” Came a rough voice as the door opened and a figure entered. Makoto recognized him as the one who sold Akira their weapons. He was followed by the woman who ran that bar they visited the night they exposed Tsukasa and the journalist woman who'd helped clear Akira's name.

“Wow, see, that's why I always drink at your place, Lala-chan. Places like this are just filled with terrible people who don't hold back attacking high school girls. Terrible.” She said to her larger companion.

“And they said Shinjuku got cleaned out. That's what you get with cockroaches. You need to keep being wary or they come back, right? A good thing she could defend herself, the poor girl.” 

A blonde woman with a blue headband came in as well. “Life in the big city sure is frightening. Are you alright? Those vicious brutes...”

“What... no, you just... you just entered, you didn't see anything.” Sugimura cried out.

The man from the Untouchable walked up closer, looking at the sobbing Tsukasa. “What? I saw it clearly. Yeah, this guy with the knife? Swiped it several times at this girl. I was on my way to help her when she slammed him against the bottle. Clearest case of self-defence I've seen.”

The other people quickly echoed their agreement. Makoto, slowly coming down from the adrenalin rush was just silent, trying to catch up to what was happening. The Untouchable shopkeeper put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. “Hey, you alright, girl? Didn't believe the kid when he told me he mostly needed me here to be a witness. Always figured I was the scariest person he hung out with.”

“I'm a doctor. Please let me check up on her.” And of course, Takemi-sensei was there as well. She took some time to check her injuries “Poor girl. She seems to be in shock. I'm taking her home. I trust I can leave you good citizens to tell the police what happened here? I wouldn't want to damage a young woman's reputation.” She guided her to the exit, the man from the Untouchable giving her his coat to hide her bruised face.

And so, in what seemed like a blink of an eye, she was in the car, driving away from Shinjuku and the battle site. Her body still ached terribly, and it was likely going to be worse before it got better, but Takemi had said there didn't seem to be anything that wouldn't heal by itself. All in all, despite everything, Makoto felt like a winner.

Well, until Takemi-sensei managed to ruin it with a single question.

“So, how are you going to explain this to your sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a martial artist, and everything in the fight regarding Aikido was done with the help of wikipedia and youtube, so I apologize to people who are actually involved in martial arts and go 'nooooo, things don't work that waaaaay' It was also interesting having to describe combat, rather than the normal physical activities I've been describing.


End file.
